


Four of A Kind AU (Art-work)

by CatofApocalypse, Shae_C



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comedy, Comic, Crossover, Cute, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship/Love, GO Four of a Kind AU, GOfourofakind, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Protective Siblings, Romantic Comedy, Siblings, Vivi4oK, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Good Omens: Four of a Kind AU------------What if all versions of Crowleys are siblings? (Same for Aziraphale)------------Created by Shae_C and me
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 147
Collections: Good Omens: Four of a Kind AU





	1. Raphaels

**Author's Note:**

> If you contribute to this, remember to put this work as the inspiration so others can find the source too.:3

****

**THE RAPHAELS**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Next chapter: The Aziraphales**

**Stay tuned~**


	2. The Aziraphales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Aziraphales

**THE AZIRAPHALES**

And so, the Aziraphale became the Aziraphales

**Next chapter: Eden**

**Stay tuned~**


	3. Randomness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random drawings belonging to the AU

**Crush**

The Raphaels were love struck with a lovely angel

** Bunny **

West got a surprise for Radio, Script did not like it!

** Positive **

Armageddon probably? Satan showing up?  
I just love Script and South's dynamic. The sunshine and the pessimist

Also, there's been a tiny little change. Next chapter is actually gonna be called Flirt, not Eden


	4. Names and other doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names of the Crowleys and the Aziraphales, also other doodles I did.

**NAMES THAT THEY CALL EACH OTHER, FOR REFERENCE:**

(Special thanks to one anon on my tumblr about the names for Radio Crowley and Radio Aziraphale)

Quote my Anon:

> Raf is the third syllable of AziRAPHale. Also sounds like ruff (ruff, tuff and tumble as the saying goes) with West being the most feral of the four. While Tony is short for Anthony, and, in movies, a really common name for an Italian mobster which Radio weirdly reminds me of. (Eyy Tony!)

**FUN DOODLES**

****

* * *

**4oK AU: West’s job on Earth?** Here you go.

It's a job title _._ He helps people fall in love or get away from bad relationship.

****

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that spelling mistake. You know the one when you see it lol.


	5. Older Sibling Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen doodles of older siblings try to manage looking after the younger ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Shae. <3 Vivi reminded me I hadn't posted these here yet. lol I love this AU so much!

Crowley has to resort to backpack leashes to keep the littlest ones from causing to much chaos. It's hard being the oldest. 

Zira has opinions on Raff's tastes in books. Very strong opinions. 


	6. Outtakes #1 & #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1: Who's the bestest brother in the world?  
> #2: A.J. stumbled back home with shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened at some point in the AU, dunno when, probably before Armageddon happened.

**Outtake #1**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Outtake #2**

****

****

****

****

****

****


	7. Outtakes #3 & #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Script and South figuring out their relationship  
> A flashback to A.J's Shakespearean times

**Outtakes #3: Benefits**

Note: A.J is the tallest, he's just too close to the camera i guess

Truth is I didn't check the heights when I finished lol

**Outtakes #4: Clues**


	8. More doodles and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A buncha random stuff lol

**Together**

A pre-fall scene

* * *

**Crowley the snek whisperer**

* * *

**Door**

Why Gabriel only go to Azi and not the other Aziraphales

* * *

**Fun with Hogwarts Houses**

_I am not very happy with the single Hogwarts House system. So they have 2 houses. A main and a sub one. They are allowed to hang out in their sub-House’s common room and join the feast tables. The House Points will go to their main house only._

* * *

**The M25**

Teamwork is key.


	9. Companion Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just matching drawings for the AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one isn't finished but I want it to stay there so you can see what I had. I will edit the finished one in when I finished it.

**Glass**

****

****

**Albums**

****

[ **Inspired by this photo** ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ER9fF2GUwAAdks4?format=png&name=small)

****

**Inspired by[the Barbershop Quartet](https://scontent-hkg3-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/89968381_10157976434139360_5600026837267775488_n.jpg?_nc_cat=109&_nc_sid=e007fa&_nc_eui2=AeFv9Y7LVCQLtXAneV6V811tzFsgQOFGAMhIQQZatuH0qFkQdaQ8XQt-laqejNJuQx_kLUuhKbGxmjMqI5KqqTh5Yb7a5pcFFITolAsyuYSpCw&_nc_ohc=IRJNTZYqCDUAX-QAKHm&_nc_ht=scontent-hkg3-2.xx&oh=522b0e5cd03ec3affb33b1dcd95b8334&oe=5E9F427D) and [this photo](https://scontent-hkg3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/91109016_10157976434159360_3017895788857524224_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&_nc_sid=e007fa&_nc_eui2=AeHBsX_qs9qqNf1Jzj301_LQpCgOog-0h6rCG54CfV2qadw5PFtThxCnk0hZYQkHVk7kmwLOp3yGdgylXackhAxzilZ8UVbXHbKGQkyvzk816Q&_nc_ohc=d0fve3YDwOAAX9v7WnB&_nc_ht=scontent-hkg3-1.xx&oh=2231f7c255342961e9403cea1e40c104&oe=5EA10026)**


	10. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This comic contain Covid19 Joke
> 
> So, the world is going through a very difficult time.
> 
> I hope this made someone smile, but also apologize to anyone who is sick of the mention of current events. I just think it’s would be interesting to draw how each of them react to it.

**~~4~~ 8 Kinds of People During Lockdown**

****

****

****

****

**FULL IMAGE:**

****


	11. Cats (The Musical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Guess who saw Cats the musical (and the movie). Thanks to my Discord friends for helping me choose the breed of cats!!! 
> 
> Thank you UnholyCrowley for making the ref list for me

**Cat breed ref**


	12. More Randomness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized I had forgotten to update AO3 *facepalms*  
> Here are some random art I did of the AU recently.

**A pile of sleeping snek**

**Entry for the Coloring Zine**

(The zine is pay what you will so you can get it for any amount of money you want. Your money will be donated for charity.

Follow [this link here](https://gocolouringzine.itch.io/a-nice-and-accurate-colouring-zine))

**Radio Omens shenanigan lol**

Several doodles of Book Crowley

**Book woke up from Covid nap be like**

**More doodles!**

**THWART THEMSELVES**

My point about the Crowleys being the Dalton brothers from Lucky Luke still stands


	13. What about holding hands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a response to a fan request. I love how it turned out. Despite the fact it is much more extended in my head, I decided to cut it short because I don't want it too long.
> 
> Also, please note that while I am scripting Armageddon for the big comic, this scene might or might not be what happen in it. I have... other plans that probably make it impossible for them to be present at the airbase. We'll see.


	14. Musical Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably want to know how the Musical!Omens are going to be placed into the 4oK universe. They are supposed to be introduced in the sequel of Four of a Kind AU (probably called a Flush? Bwahaha, I don't play poker...). Anyway, I didn't feel like talking about them too soon, but several people mentioned them to me again, and since it's Pride month, I shall unleash them upon the world.
> 
> Well, lemme give you the gist of the plan and some facts about them.

**Background**

Samael and Charles Starlight started out as humans: An elderly couple living in the United States. Both had a passion for musical theatre. They ended up performing on Broadway together in their youth and fell in love.

Because of their chemistry together, the two got quite popular in their prime. Later, they left Broadway to pursue a different goal. That being their own theatre.

The Starlight theatre was founded shortly after their marriage, hence it bearing their new surname. They mainly focus on teaching young performers and, because Samael was a trans man, they used part of their earnings to support the LGBT+ community. After several incidents, they also used it as a place for those who want to find temporary refuge from abusive or unfortunate circumstances.

They met Crowley and Aziraphale while the two were on their road trip across the States. (And had had small run-ins with Zira and Crowley's other siblings, despite not knowing who they were). So they sort of became friends, occasionally calling or visiting the cottage whenever they had a trip to England.

**The Great Plan**

It saddens me to say that, since they were humans, it is inevitable they would go through what we all go through. But one day, the residence of the South Down cottage received a surprise at their doorstep. A little angel and a little demon, with a note saying… “Take good care of your baby siblings. Love, mom”. So there’s that.

**Other Facts**

  * Charlie as a demon is called **Jay** and Sam as an angel is called **Hale**
  * They **had adopted several teens** who had nowhere to live. These children eventually grew up and took over managing the theatre after their retirement.



  * Little Jay and Hale **might randomly burst into songs** and can influence others to join their musical number.
  * Their human appearance is based on **[the musical Omens on Vimeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvimeo.com%2F349165283&t=N2IyNWRiZDNlMmVhNDRmYjJjNGJlY2JkMWEzZTFiOWM0NGVhODhlYyxhMWU4NTNkNjkzODcxZGUzMjU4YjBhZjk1YjQ4NDgwNWExZDExZDE1)**
  * Their angel and demon appearance is based on **[the twitter fan musical](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2F62mediaofficial&t=YTY5MDhkNDUyNmZlNmYyM2JkZDU5MDAyYThkYzg5YjQ3MzgyNDdkMCw0YjJhNDYzMjhhNjFlZjdlOGU3NDU0ZGVlMzI2N2U3YzQ5ZDcxZjBh)**
  * **Jay has red eyes**. [Based on this video](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F1_Qyzdxy8Vw&t=NDM2OTY4OTdhMGExODllMDE0Y2VmZjRlOGUzZGRkZGQ1YmMyZGM0OCwyMDJmNTcxY2VhYTRjYmY0YTE4NDRmMjljMzVkMDAxY2U0ODExOTUx).
  * Jay and Hale have **no memory of their human self** , but their love for each other and their personality stayed. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Tony, Yleia, Pastelpenguin and Tezca from Discord for listening to me ramble on about the Musical Husbands. I love them so much.
> 
> Also, something happened during photoshopping so one picture got this weird color. My laptop screen was too bright I didn't notice. oops.


End file.
